Rain coming love calling
by Kaoru Mouri
Summary: Hinata mulai beranjak untuk pulang ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven terjebak hujan. Awalnya ia ingin menawarkan tumpangan payung untuk pulang bersama, lelaki itu malah menatapnya tajam. Kisah cinta Hinata dan Sasuke sewaktu musim hujan. Selamat Membaca... ;) RnR! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Character by (_MASASHI KISHIMOTO_).

_Kaoru Mouri present_

**:~ Rain coming Love calling ~:**

**Pair : Sasuke & Hinata**

**Warning**: Maybe OOC, AU, judul tidak nyambung dengan cerita akibat otak blank *plak*, setting blak-blakan, penuh dengan bahasa yang tidak jelas, EYD banyak salah (mungkin), maybe typo, dan sebagainya.

Terlihat seorang gadis bersiap-siap untuk pulang setelah menyelesaikan tugas mingguanya yaitu piket kelas. Kelas telah sunyi, orang-orang pun sudah tak ada yang terlihat di sekolah. Saat gadis itu selesai memasukkan semua buku-bukunya kedalam tas dan merapikannya.

Zraaaasssssshhhhhhh

Hujan tiba-tiba saja turun dengan derasnya. Untunglah sang gadis sebelumnya melihat ramalan cuaca pagi ini dan telah berjaga-jaga dengan membawa payung ke sekolah. Saat selesai mengganti sepatu di loker. gadis itu pun bersiap-siap membuka payung. Saat ingin melangkah gadis itu sekilas melirik seorang pemuda yang ada di sampingnya, 'sepertinya orang ini terjebak hujan' gadis itu memandang langit. Melihat tetesan air hujan yang semakin bertambah volumenya. 'ini akan lama jika dia menunggu disini sampai hujan berhenti' lalu gadis itu pun berinisiatif menawarkan payungnya pada pemuda itu. "a-ano, kau mau pulang bareng denganku? Kebetulan aku membawa payung" pemuda itu hanya menatap gadis itu sekilas lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Gadis itu pun bingung dengan tingkah pemuda di sampingnya. Akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera pulang dan menunggu hujan sedikit reda. Pemuda itu melirik ke arah gadis itu 'kenapa dia belum pulang?' batinnya.

Hujan masih saja belum berhenti padahal sudah satu jam dia menunggu agar hujan sedikit reda. Tapi sepertinya hujan menolak keinginan hinata untuk memberhentikan tangisannya.

Hinata membuka payungnya melirik pemuda itu lagi sewaktu ingin menawarkan kembali pemuda itu malah menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk. Hinata pun jadi takut, dia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan perlahan beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih berdiri di depan sekolah menunggu hujan berhenti.

Hinata PoV

Tahun ajaran baru pun dimulai aku melihat sekeliling kelasku yang baru. Saat itu aku menemukan pemuda yang dulu pernah kulihat memasuki kelas. Padahal jam pelajaran pertama hampir di mulai tetapi dia baru datang walaupun begitu dia tidak terlambat.

Saat istirahat aku menemui temanku di kelas sebelah.

"sayang sekali ya ino-chan kita tidak sekelas lagi. Sedih tidak ada temanku di kelas" kata hinata.

"jangan begitu hinata-chan nanti pasti kau akan menemukan teman yang cocok denganmu. Mungkin saja nanti kalian jadi akrab dan kau melupakanku" sahut ino.

"tidak akan. Aku tidak akan melupakan ino-chan. Lagian mana ada yang mau berteman denganku" ucap hinata sendu.

"berjuanglah hinata-chan" ujar ino memberikan semangat.

Aku sedang mengganti sepatu di lokerku seperti biasa saat sekolah telah usai dan semua siswa-siswi pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tiba-tiba aku berpapasan dengan pemuda itu. Saat dia mempersempit jarak kami.

"kau jadilah pacarku" kata pemuda berambut raven itu tiba-tiba.

Aku kaget mendengar dia yang tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padaku. Dengan alis yang bertaut bingung aku menatap matanya. Mata oniksnya memandangku begitu tajam aku langsung menciut dan merasakan hawa ketakutan. Langsung saja aku menunduk dengan cepat. Karena perbuatan yang kulakukan membuatnya jadi salah paham. "baiklah sekarang kau adalah pacarku" pemuda itu berujar dan meraih tanganku menggenggamnya seraya mengajakku beranjak pergi.

Saat perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan tetesan air di kepalaku. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi kota konoha. Kami segera berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh meski begitu dia tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada tanganku. Kami berteduh di sebuah pohon besar lantaran tidak menemukan tempat berteduh yang lain. Aku belum menceritakan ya, kalau kota konoha memiliki jumlah penduduk yang sedikit dan rumah disini memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh satu sama lain hanya terdapat hamparan sawah yang luas dan pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi. Jika kau ingin melihat gedung dan bangunan yang rapat satu sama lain hanya ada di kota suna dan jaraknya cukup jauh. Memerlukan waktu 4 jam untuk menempuhnya dengan kendaraan.

Hujan masih saja terus mengguyur . semakin lama malah semakin deras curah hujan yang turun. Tubuhku mulai kedinginan. Aku melihatnya melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya padaku. "a-arigatou…" ucapku menatap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum kulihat wajah pemuda itu tampak memerah dia pun segera berpaling menghindari tatapanku. 'ternyata dia orang yang baik' batinku.

Esoknya saat di sekolah aku menceritakan semuanya pada ino-chan. Hal itu membuatnya terpekik kaget mendengar ceritaku. "a-ada apa ino-chan?" tanyaku khawatir.

"hi-hinata-chan kau bercanda kan" aku memiringkan kepalaku tak mengerti kata-katanya.

"dia itu anak berandalan yang suka membuat onar di sekolah. Dia sering berkelahi dengan anak sekolah lain"

"E-eh?!" pekikku ikutan kaget mendengar penjelasannya.

"ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu ino-chan?"

"karena aku pernah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat dia berkelahi!" jelasnya.

Setelah mendengar semua perkataan ino aku langsung memikirkan bagaimana nasibku kelak karena berpacaran dengan seorang berandal sekolah.

Hari ini ku putuskan untuk pulang lebih lama takut bertemu dengannya aku sengaja bersembunyi di perpustakaan dan membaca beberapa buku untuk membuang waktuku. Saat di rasa sekolah telah kosong, aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku menuju loker sepatu.

Saat selesai memakai sepatu dan berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah. Aku melihatnya berdiri bersandar pada tembok gerbang sekolah. Aku pun terperanjat belum sempat membalikkan tubuhku. Pemuda itu menyadari keberadaanku. "kau sudah selesai" ucapnya dan menghampiriku. "ayo kita pulang". Aku hanya bisa diam ketika dia menggandeng tanganku agar berjalan beriringan dengannya. Dalam hati aku menangis kenapa aku bisa terlibat dengan seorang berandalan. Setelah selesai mengantarkanku pulang aku pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan sedikit menunduk padanya.

"Hn, masuklah"

Aku pun melangkah masuk berjalan ke pintu rumah dan sedikit melirik kebelakang. Pemuda itu tetap berdiri dan menatapku sampai aku masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu. Blaam.

Setelah itu Barulah pemuda itu beranjak pergi. Setiap hari dia melakukan hal yang sama mengantarku pulang hingga aku terbiasa dengannya. Dan sempat berpikir apa dia benar-benar seorang berandalan?

Saat aku sedang memakan bento yang ku bawa dari rumah di kelas karena saat ini waktu istirahat. Aku melihatnya menatapku. Aku pun jadi tidak enak hati. Dan menawarkan makananku padanya. "i-ini kau mau?" tawarku. "jika kau suapi aku" ucapnya. "Eeh?!" aku gugup mendengar perkataannya. Seumur-umur baru ini aku dekat dengan seorang lelaki dan dia menyuruhku untuk menyuapinya?! Aku merasakan hangat diwajahku mungkin rona merah sedang menjalar dipipiku sekarang. Melihatku diam saja. Dia pun memegang tanganku mengarahkan makanan yang tadi belum sempat ku makan ke arah mulutnya. Secara tak langsung aku menyuapinya. Walaupun begitu dia tetap menatapku seperti aku juga salah satu makanan yang ingin dimakannya.

"u-uciha-san"

"hn, panggil aku sasuke"

"sa-sasuke-kun" dengan gugup aku memberanikandiri untuk bertanya "a-apa yang membuat sasuke-kun menyukaiku?"

"hn, karena kau manis"

Blush! Wajahku langsung memerah mendengar ucapannya. Aku pun segera mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"sasuke-kun kenapa sering berkelahi?"

Dia pun menatapku dengan datar "karena hobi"

"ho-hobi?" hinata bingung mendengar jawaban sasuke. Bagaimana bisa berkelahi dijadikan sebuah hobi? Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk walaupun aku masih tidak mengerti dengan jawabannya.

"besok bisakah kau buatkan bekal seperti ini untukku?" aku tak percaya sekarang dia mulai berani menyuruhku. Aku pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "jangan lupa menambahkan ekstra tomat" perintahnya. Aku hanya bisa merutuki nasibku karena memiliki seorang pacar berandalan.

Aku takut jika tidak melakukan perintahnya nanti dia menghajarku. 'kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa pacar pertamaku harus seorang berandalan?' batinku.

**TBC** (akut?)

A/n : fic ini ku buat lantaran memasuki musim penghujan. Di kota ku hujan terus jadi gak bisa kemana-mana#Eleh,,, alasan bilang aja malas

**RnR Please…** XD

**Kaoru Mouri Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Character yang ada disini semuanya punya (MASASHI KISHIMOTO). Aku hanya minjam sebentar. Kalau dikasih pun aku nggak keberatan#ditendang masashi karena kepedean

**Warning**: AU, Maybe OOC, setting blak-blakan, penuh dengan bahasa yang tidak jelas, EYD banyak salah (mungkin), maybe typo, dan sebagainya.

Sasuke PoV

Aku melihatnya saat memasuki kelasku yang baru karena kenaikan kelas. Kami saling bertatapan tetapi tak lama dia menundukkan wajahnya menyadari tatapanku yang tajam. Aku tak menyangka aku sekelas dengannya. Aku memang tak terlalu berharap toh selama ini meskipun tak sekelas aku juga sering memperhatikannya. Ketika dia makan siang dengan temannya yang berambut pirang pucat di bawah pohon sakura ataupun saat pelajaran olahraga berlangsung, aku melihatnya dari balik jendela kelasku. Memperhatikannya yang agak payah dalam pelajaran satu itu. 'Sepertinya dia tidak menyukai pelajaran olahraga' batinku.

Sasuke PoV End

Sasuke memasang wajah datar. Ia bolak balik melihat ke arah dimana hinata berada sekarang yang duduk bersinggungan dengan mejanya. 'Kenapa kakashi sensei memindahkan hinata kemari? Dia mencoba mengujiku!' pikirnya sedikit kesal. Meski begitu bibirnya sedikit berkedut senang melihat hinata yang kelihatan tidak nyaman. Seringainya pun mulai muncul ingin sekali menggoda gadis yang tempo hari menawarkan payung padanya. Aneh, mengingat itu tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya meski sedikit dia tahan. Hinata melirik takut-takut kearah sasuke dan mengernyit heran 'apa dia sudah gila' batinnya.

Tak lama bel sekolah berbunyi membuyarkan lamunan sasuke. Ternyata dia tak sadar hinata tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Saat menuju loker tempat dimana biasa ia mengganti sepatu. Ia melihat hinata telah selesai mengganti sepatunya. Lalu sasuke pun menghampirinya tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung menyatakan perasaannya sasuke melempar tatapan tajam ke hinata yang tidak disadarinya akibat perasaan gugup sekaligus penasarannya untuk mendengar jawaban hinata yang tak lama kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan oleh hinata. (Menurutnya). Bibirnya kembali berkedut senang dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Dengan tak sabar langsung menggenggam jemari mungil hinata menggiringnya untuk pulang bersama.

**:~ Rain coming Love calling ~:**

**By **

**Kaoru Mouri**

Hinata PoV

Bak…buk…bak… aku melihat sasuke berkelahi. Dia di keroyok anak sekolah lain yang tak kuketahui namanya. Sekarang tubuh sasuke penuh luka dan hampir tak sadarkan diri. Aku gemetar takut untuk mendekat. Setelah kulihat anak-anak yang telah memukuli sasuke pergi, aku pun segera menghampirinya. Memanggil-manggil namanya, aku menangis takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Saat aku berujar ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sasuke menolak dan mengatakan sebaiknya aku membawanya pulang ke apartemennya. Aku pun memapah sasuke perlahan karena sasuke masih dapat berjalan sedikit dia menuntunku ke apartemennya yang ternyata lumayan dekat. Aku juga bingung ternyata di konoha ada apartemen. Mungkin sasuke termasuk orang berada melihat apartemennya yang cukup luas dan besar. Tetapi aku tak melihat orang lain di apartemen itu, mungkinkah dia tinggal sendiri?

Setelah memapah sasuke ke kamarnya aku pun mencari kotak obat untuk membantunya mengobati luka-luka pada tubuhnya. "sasuke…" panggilku. Sasuke hanya memejamkan mata dan menggumam membalas panggilanku. Perlahan aku membersihkan luka pada wajahnya menggunakan obat merah sedikit ku tekan luka itu menggunakan kapas. Sasuke mengerang menahan perih. Perlahan dia membuka matanya menatap wajahku. Aku menunduk mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Saat aku ingin mengoleskan obat ke wajahnya lagi. Dia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku perlahan wajahnya mendekat dan mengecup bibirku lembut. Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget dengan kejadian barusan saat sadar aku berteriak "kenapa kau menciumku?!"

"hn, kau kan pacarku" jawabnya enteng.

"tapi itu first kiss ku" teriakku lagi.

"aq juga" jawabnya lagi dengan wajah datar biasa.

"hah?" kataku bengong tak percaya.

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanyanya sedikit mendengus.

"ti-tidak"

Di rumah aku terus melamun dan sesekali menyentuh bibirku. Wajahku memerah mengingat aku telah berciuman dengan sasuke. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdebar begitu kencang? Wajahku memanas setiap mengingat ciumannya tadi. Mungkin aku sudah gila.

Hinata PoV End

**:~ Rain coming Love calling ~:**

Musim panas tiba, hinata pergi ke sunagakure untuk liburan selama 3 hari. Hinata tersenyum sumringah berjalan-jalan dengan riang. Melewati beberapa toko dan orang yang tengah lalu lalang. Ia senang akhirnya bisa pergi ke kota suna. Sudah lama dia ingin sekali mengunjugi kota ini yang terkenal dengan keramaian dan beberapa pernak-pernik lucu yang terjual di sepanjang jalan. Saat dia sedang berjalan-jalan tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan sangat deras 'zrassssshhhhhh' buru-buru dia berlari menutupi kepala dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang tak cukup untuk melindungi dirinya dari guyuran hujan. Saat melihat ada kotak telepon dekat pinggir jalan. Dia pun langsung memasukinya tanpa sadar ada seseorang didalamnya, seorang dengan rambut sewarna merah darah.

'hinata, apa yang kau lakukan' batinnya malu ketika sadar ada orang lain di tempat itu. "Go-Gomen, aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang" hinata menunduk malu "kalau begitu aku pergi" saat hinata berbalik orang itu menarik pergelangan tangannya "didalam saja, di luar hujan" ujar orang itu melirik hujan yang turun semakin deras.

Lama mereka terdiam menunggu hujan. Tapi tak menunjukkan bahwa hujan akan segera reda. 'aku pikir cuman kotaku yang terus menerus hujan. Ternyata disinipun sama' pikir hinata.

"disini jarang hujan tapi jika hujan datang sangat deras dan lama" ucap orang itu seperti mengerti pikiran hinata.

"begitu…" gumam hinata.

"kau tidak kedinginan?"

"ti-tidak" hinata berbohong padahal dia juga sudah sangat kedinginan karena mengenakan baju tipis lantaran suna yang biasanya sangat panas. Walaupun tipis tetapi dapat melindungi tubuhnya agar tidak mencolok karena kondisinya yang sekarang basah penuh dengan tetesan air yang jatuh dari sela-sela bajunya.

"kalau aku kedinginan" ucap orang itu tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan hinata untuk menghangatkannya. Hinata tersentak dan melirik orang itu. Dilihatnya orang itu juga tengah mengenakan kaos tipis.

Liburan musim panas pun berakhir seperti biasa hinata datang 15 menit lebih cepat sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi. Hinata menggeser pintu kelas dan memasukinya sedikit terkejut melihat sasuke sudah datang. Tetapi sasuke tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Sasuke memandang kesal melihat beberapa lembar foto ditangannya. Ia menggerutu sembari melirik dari ekor matanya melihat pintu kelas yang bergeser menampakkan sosok hinata yang masuk kedalam kelas. Ia pun segera menghampiri hinata yang telah duduk di bangkunya.

"jadi kau ke suna untuk selingkuh" ucap sasuke sambil menjatuhkan foto-foto yang ada di tangannya ke meja hinata.

"Eeh?!" da-dari mana foto-foto ini?" tanya hinata kaget melihat foto-foto dirinya ketika bersama orang asing yang belum diketahuinya siapa nama orang itu saat di kotak telepon.

"jadi benar kau selingkuh?" tanya sasuke kembali dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"i-itu a-aku dingin d-dia…" hinata menjawab terbata-bata dan tak jelas.

"oh…, jadi karena kedinginan dia mencoba menghangatkanmu?" Sela sasuke mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya.

"bu-bukan!" sergah hinata gugup.

"kalau begitu aku pun akan menghangatkanmu" ucap sasuke tak lupa dengan seringainya.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Sasuke menarik pinggang hinata dengan sebelah tangannya agar mendekat ketubuhnya mempersempit jarak dan langsung memeluk tubuh hinata. Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya pada himpitan leher hinata menyerangnya menggunakan lidahnya yang basah memberi sapuan pada leher hinata. Sembari menjilat menggunakan lidah. Giginya pun tak ikut ketinggalan. Ia sedikit menggigit untuk menghasilkan tanda-tanda kemerahan, yang pada akhirnya memunculkan kissmark di leher hinata, tanda kepemilikan.

Hinata pun wajahnya memerah dan sedikit meringis merasakan gigitan sasuke. Dengan perasaan gusar dan diliputi cemburu yang tengah dirasakannya sasuke berujar "Kau itu milikku. Ingat itu!"

**TBC**

A/n : fic ini ku buat masih dengan alasan lantaran memasuki musim penghujan. Di kota ku hujan terus jadi gak bisa kemana-mana.#alasan klise

Haha, abaikan.

Terima kasih kepada readers yang udah read and review ceritaku.

**Arigatou gozaimasu…**

**Review again Please…** XD

**Kaoru Mouri Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Saatnya membalas review… :0

Sebenarnya sebagian udah saya balas lewat PM, tapi dibalas lagi disini gak apa-apa kan…

**Bee Hachi** : iya, hinata kenapa gak nolak aja ya? Hehehe, biar ajalah disini hinata agak penakut soalnya.

**Sasuhina-indo **: silahkan…

**Cecil hime **: sesuatu tentang hujan Hmm… Tapi disini udah gak hujan lagi loh. Malah panas banget…

**Ajunchai1 **: sebenarnya saya udah balas lewat PM tp yaudalah dibalas lagi disini. Ini udah update chapter 3. Termasuk kilat kan?

Ryanachan : ini udah lanjut…

Guest (ch1) : saya buat cerita, alurnya emang cepat.

Einselhyuri : chapter 2 udah update ini lanjutannya chapter 3. Suka ya ada gaara-kun, emangnya disini ada gaara-kun? #Bletakk. Yaudah gaara untuk kamu aja. #kaoru banting pintu kamar lalu nangis bombay (TwT) Huweeee gaara…

**Kertas biru **: emang alurnya saya buat cepat. Semoga di chapter ini banyak deskripsinya.

**Sana uchiga **: iya, sasuke mau ngapai ya? *pura-pura polos #Bletakk

**Shusiechi hiyoniraga **: sasuke possesif ya? Wkkk review lagi ya.

**Keiko buu89 **: seru ya, menurut kamu begitu? Arigatou… Ini udah lanjut…

**Kensuchan **: ini udah lanjut kensuchan. Review lagi ya… ;)

J vickovie : belum tahu. Saya jelaskan gak ya…? #Bletakk

Guest1 : saya belum kelihatan berjuang ya? Terima kasih udah nyemangatin and review guest-san

Kumbangbimbang : suka ya? Cia…cia…cia…#salting# abaikan saja author gak penting ini

(-_-;)

SHL : oke

Second name : aku juga suka judulnya

Guest2 : huwehehehe… pengagum rahasia…*senyum2 gaje

Guest3 : ok ini sudah saya lanjutkan. Review lagi ya guest-san…

Clara-AVRIL : iya clara-san panggil kaoru aja. Terima kasih atas supportnya saya juga suka clara-san#Plakk. Ini udah update kilat kan?

.

.

.

"Ehem" deheman berat seseorang akhirnya menghentikan kegiatan sasuke yang sedari tadi berusaha menimbulkan bercak-bercak merah yang hampir saja memenuhi leher hinata yang putih bersih itu. Hinata pun tak ikut ketinggalan membelalakan matanya kaget menatap orang yang bisa dibilang telah menolongnya itu 'Ka-Kakashi sensei!' jeritnya dalam hati.

"Jika kalian ingin melakukan **itu** sebaiknya di rumah saja. Karena sekarang waktunya memulai pelajaran." Ucap Kakashi sensei dengan sedikit penekanan dibagian itu. Tak menyadari hal yang di katakannya itu membuat wajah hinata seketika memerah. Hinata pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas melihat semua teman sekelasnya sedang menatap ke arahnya dan sasuke sekarang. 'Memalukan sekali…' batin hinata.

"Hn, baiklah. Kita lanjutkan nanti hinata" ucap sasuke datar.

'Sasuke baka…" gerutu hinata dalam hati biar bagaimanapun ia sudah sangat malu sekarang.

**:~ Rain coming Love calling ~:**

**By **

**Kaoru Mouri**

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah maroon dengan jade hijaunya melirik sekilas ke dasi yang bertengger di kerah seragamnya agak berantakan. Ujung dasi itu tersampir dibahunya karena terpaan angin. Tanpa ada niat untuk merapikannya ia berjalan dengan langkah mantap menyusuri koridor KONOHA SCHOOL yang tampak lengang. TAP…TAP… terdengar langkah kaki dari arah berlawanan berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Ia hanya mendengar desisan orang itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya. Pemuda itu hanya sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya sehingga tertarik miring keatas membentuk seringai meremehkan.

Ia lalu mengacak sedikit surai merahnya menyusur tangannya di atas rambutnya yang agak berantakan, memejamkan mata menikmati sedikit gerakan tangannya terlintas bayang-bayang pada benaknya yang membuatnya menghentikan langkah sejenak.

Pemuda itu menengadahkan wajahnya keatas. Menghadap suatu ruangan yang bertuliskan "Kepala Sekolah" ia membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh handle pintu dan memutarnya perlahan tanpa ada niat untuk mengetuk sopan terlebih dahulu.

**:~ Rain coming Love calling ~:**

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke uring-uringan memikirkan sosok Hinata di benaknya tengah bersama pemuda lain. Membuatnya menggeram tak suka. Kemarin ada murid baru pindahan dari kota Suna. Dan mendengar kabar yang beredar, murid baru itu akan di tempatkan di kelasnya yang terbilang memiliki jumlah murid lebih sedikit daripada kelas lainnya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya merasakan hal seperti ini. Merasa cemburu hah? Entah, jangan tanya karena perasaan ini membuatku ingin memukuli beberapa orang untuk melampiaskannya. 'Lihat dia' sasuke melirik ke arah hinata 'Padahal aku sedang gusar. Tetapi dia malah sibuk berkutat dengan hal yang tak penting' batin sasuke saat melihat hinata mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan kakashi sensei. Dari segi mana hal itu tak penting sasuke? #geleng2 kepala.

**Grek…** "Ohayou…" sapa seseorang yang memasuki kelas dengan seorang murid di sebelahnya.

"Ohayou sensei" sahut mereka berbarengan.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" sensei itu menatap seluruh siswa di kelas lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada murid baru itu sekaligus berujar "Ayo perkenalkan dirimu…"

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara" ucap gaara datar tanpa senyum ramah di wajahnya.

Lalu hening menyelimuti kelas "Sudah?" sensei itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Gaara hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban tanpa menyahut. Dasar tak sopan! Sensei itu pun hanya menghela nafas. Lalu mempersilahkan gaara agar duduk di bangku kosong tepat di belakang hinata. Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah hinata yang agaknya sedikit terperanjat melihat murid baru itu. Hinata merasakan tatapan tajam disebelahnya lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada sasuke. Sasuke memberinya tatapan mengancam "Awas kalau kau macam-macam" hinata meneguk sedikit ludahnya gugup lalu dengan cepat menggerakkan kepalanya menghindar agar tidak lama-lama bertatapan dengan sasuke.

.

.

Kelas X-1 tengah mengerjakan tugas pemberian dari kakashi sensei yang berhalangan datang. Hinata sedikit mengetuk-etukan pena di tangannya ke meja dengan posisi terbalik. Ia mengernyitkan alis saat mendapati soal yang sulit untuk di kerjakan. Hal itu dilakukannya terus berulang sembari sekali-sekali menarik nafas menghembuskannya perlahan menimbulkan uap-uap di sekitar hidung dan mulutnya lantaran sekarang telah memasuki musim gugur sehingga udara terasa dingin. Ia merapikan sedikit lengan bajunya yang terlihat kusut. Lalu melirik ke meja sebelah kanannya memantulkan bayang sesosok pemuda raven pada mata lavendernya yang sedang menatap keluar jendela melihat sedikit dedaunan yang berguguran melayang mengikuti gerakan gravitasi bumi.

'Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang? Kenapa ia begitu marah melihat murid baru itu?' batin hinata.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa sasuke sedang mengantar hinata pulang ke rumahnya sekarang. Tetapi kali ini agak lain saat di perjalanan pulang sasuke lebih banyak diam. Walaupun dia memang tipe tidak banyak berbicara tetapi biasanya ia mengucapkan beberapa kalimat mengarah perintah seperti **besok jangan lupa bekal untukku dengan ekstra tomat **atau **payungmu sudah ku ganti ambil di lokerku**. Ya… kira-kira begitulah kalimat yang biasa dilontarkan oleh sasuke. 'Mungkin dia masih marah' batin hinata. Hinata teringat ketika dia meminjamkan buku pelajaran untuk gaara saat di kelas tadi dan menemaninya untuk berkeliling sekolah. Sasuke melihatnya dan membuntutinya lalu mendengus tak suka setelah itu ia tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya diam saja sampai saat ini.

Mereka telah tiba di depan rumah hinata. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada sasuke seperti biasanya karena telah mengantarnya pulang. Saat tangan hinata menyentuh pagar rumahnya. Sasuke akhirnya mulai mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat hinata terperanjat dan sedikit melebarkan matanya.

"Besok saat pulang sekolah. Bisakah kau mampir ke apartemenku." Sungguh retoris nada bicara sasuke lebih seperti pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan.

.

.

.

Saat ini gaara di rumahnya tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah kursi sembari menatap beberapa foto di meja kecil ruang tamunya. Ia ditemani seseorang yang termasuk saudara jauh gaara dari pihak ibu. Orang itu Kankurou. Mereka sudah lama berteman sejak kecil hingga sekarang. Kankurou terkadang sering menemani dan membantu gaara dalam mengatasi masalahnya.

Gaara mengambil gelasnya yang berisi minuman sedikit menenggaknya lalu berkata "Apa yang kau lakukan pada uciha itu, Kankurou?"

"Tidak ada." Gaara menatap tajam teman baiknya itu seperti mengatakan jawab atau aku patahkan lehermu. Kankurou sedikit meneguk ludahnya lalu ia pun berkata.

"Maksudmu ini?" tanyanya sembari menunjukkan sebuah foto. "Kemarin saat aku tengah menemanimu…" melihat gaara mengernyitkan alis sekaligus melempar tatapan tajam buru-buru kankurou memperbaiki perkataannya "eh… ma-maksudku membuntutimu. Aku melihat kau sedang menggenggam tangan seorang gadis. Hal yang sedikit aneh kukira mengingat sikapmu. Maka dari itu ku foto saja kalian. Tak disangka hasil karyaku ini dilihat oleh sasuke."

"Hm, begitu."

Bingung dengan respon dan gelagat gaara akhirnya ia pun bertanya "Kenapa gaara? Apa gadis di foto itu kekasih sasuke?"

"Hn. begitulah" ujarnya seraya pergi meninggalkan kankurou. Kankurou menatap punggung sahabatnya itu lalu bergumam "Sepertinya aku mencium bau kisah cinta segitiga…" ia pun menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai. "Menarik" gumamnya.

**TBC**

**Arigatou…**

**RnR ya :D**

**Kaoru Mouri.**


End file.
